


221B: Blink

by Nichellen



Series: Unrelated 221Bs [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichellen/pseuds/Nichellen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs Hudson confronts John with an issue.</p><p>This was my first ever 221B, and my first ever fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	221B: Blink

When Mrs Hudson confronted John with the “little issue” she’d found in the freezer Sherlock was at Bart’s performing a test for Lestrade. John might have been helping him if it weren’t for his hours at the clinic, but as it was he hardly got through the door and Mrs Hudson was upon him.

“John, dear… if you would only talk to Sherlock when you next see him I’d be ever so grateful.” John was duly shown the offending item.

There was something wrong, John knew, with his initial reaction when Mrs Hudson revealed what had been irking her with a flourish and wide knowing eyes. “I’ll see what I can do.” He’d murmured eventually.

Of course Mrs Hudson objected to a human hand, she had put a moratorium (ignored by Sherlock) on body parts after she found the head (it was the eyes apparently, they stared). She proceeded to outline a number of perfectly understandable objections to human body parts, the least them being that she was not their housekeeper and now the freezer would need cleaning and defrosting.

John knew his first thought shouldn’t have been that mixing specimens with food meant Chinese was on Sherlock tonight. Normal people, when confronted with the upended severed wrist of what looked like a Caucasian male, tended to do more than blink.


End file.
